comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kate.moon/Comic-Con 2012 Thursday Schedule
It's almost time for Comic-Con! The biggest geek mecca of the year has some awesome panels in store for fans, such as the Firefly reunion, the last Twilight panel for Breaking Dawn, and Game of Thrones in famed Hall H. We picked some exciting panels for Thursday, so take a look below and tell us which one you would attend! 10:15-11:15 TheOneRing.net The Truth About The Hobbit— The Hobbit movie is imminent just at the book turns 75. With on-set visits, intrepid reporting, and the pulse of fans worldwide, the TORn staff shred rumors, answer questions, share New Zealand images-but not as part of the official publicity machine. Also featuring a special visual presentation from Weta Workshop and an account of Fandalf traveling the world and (all that is the tip of the iceberg!). Featuring Cliff Broadway (Ringers: Lord of the Fans) and Larry D. Curtis (Hobbit embedded reporter) and additional staff and guests. Room 6DE 11:00-12:00 Nickelodeon: Butt Biting & Magical Mischief! Meet series creator/executive producer Butch Hartman along with the casts from both The Fairly OddParents and T.U.F.F. Puppy, including Nick talent Jerry Trainor (iCarly) as Dudley Puppy. This year's panel is totally interactive, with the fans interviewing the cast directly, plus a sneak peek from the Nickelodeon live-action movie A Fairly Odd Christmas, along with a chance to win prizes. On hand: Jerry Trainor (voice of Dudley), Tara Strong (voice of Timmy and Poof), Grey DeLisle (voice of Kitty and Vicky), Daran Norris (voice of Chief, Cosmo and Dad), Matt Taylor (voice of Snaptrap), Susanne Blakeslee (voice of Wanda and Mom), and Carlos Alazraqui (voice of Crocker). Moderated by Dana Cluverius, executive in charge for Nickelodeon. Room 7AB 11:30-12:30 DC Comics: Tales from The Dark and The Edge They're some of the hardest hitting-and strangest-comics anywhere, and this is your chance to find out what's coming up in these DC Comics-The New 52 titles, with editor Pat McCallum and creators Jeff Lemire (Justice League Dark), Rob Liefeld (Deathstroke, Grifter), and Jimmy Palmiotti (All-Star Western). Room 6DE 11:45-12:45 Stan Lee's World of Heroes The legendary Stan Lee introduces his new YouTube channel that tells the stories of heroes, villains, and the fans who love them. In this epic panel, Stan, Mark Hamill (Star Wars), Adrianne Curry (America's Next Top Model), Peter David (The Hulk), Jace Hall (The Jace Hall Show), and Bonnie Burton (Star Wars Craft book) talk about their new shows, debut new episodes and trailers, answer questions from fans, and provide a few Stan Lee surprises. Room 6BCF 12:45-1:45 The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn-Part 2 Summit Entertainment presents a sneak peek at the highly anticipated conclusion of The Twilight Saga films. This is a must-see for fans interested in the story's final chapter. You will be shown exclusive footage from The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn-Part 2 and be treated to a cast and filmmaker Q&A session providing details on the epic finale. Hall H 1:00-2:00 Marvel: House of Ideas Love having the best comics in the industry on your mobile devices? Want to know how Marvel stays on the cutting edge of technology while bringing you what you've come to love? Well, this panel is for you, True Believer! Get exciting news from chief creative officer Joe Quesada on what's happening on the Marvel Comics App, Marvel Dot Com, and Marvel's vast social media presence in this don't-miss panel. Room 7AB 1:00-2:00 Dark Horse: Powered by Creators An In-Depth Look at the Best in Creator-Owned Comics— Just over 25 years ago, Dark Horse arrived with a different agenda than any other publisher in comics. The young company was founded on the belief that comics creators should have the option to retain the rights to their own work, and today it continues to be a highly fertile breeding ground for new characters and concepts. Self-publishing sensation Sam Humphries introduces Dark Horse publisher Mike Richardson, along with a cast of top talent from around the industry. Expect exclusive announcements, and much, much more! Room 23ABC 2:00-3:00 DC Comics: Batman: Beyond the Night of Owls Gotham City's Night of the Owls may be over-but the fallout will affect Batman's hometown for years to come! Find out what's on the horizon for the Dark Knight and his crimefighting cohorts in this panel featuring Batman group editor Mike Marts, with Chris Burnham (Batman, Incorporated), Tony Daniel (Detective Comics), David Finch (Batman: The Dark Knight), Kyle Higgins (Nightwing), Gregg Hurwitz (Batman: The Dark Knight), Gail Simone (Batgirl), Scott Snyder (Batman), J. H. Williams III (Batwoman), and others. Room 6DE 2:00-3:00 Before and After: A Behind-the-Scenes Look at Star Trek: The Next Generation's Journey into High Definition Star Trek: The Next Generation fans are finally getting their wish, with all seven seasons of the beloved series being retransferred into high-definition. Star Trek: The Next Generation-The First Season will be released on July 24, and the team behind the project will give fans an insider's look at how the original film elements were transferred into high-definition and how the visual effects were painstakingly re-created from the source material to look better than ever before. Robert Meyer Burnett moderates the panel, which includes Roger Lay, Jr. (producer/director, Blu-ray), Mike and Denise Okuda (project consultants), David S. Grant (vice president, multimedia, CBS Television Distribution), Ryan Adams (director, multimedia, CBS Television Distribution), Craig Weiss (creative director, CBS Digital), Eric Bruno (lead compositor), and Wade Felker (film transfer technician). Room 7AB 2:05-3:05 Walt Disney Studios: Frankenweenie, Oz The Great and Powerful, and Wreck-it Ralph Walt Disney Studios hosts a Q&A panel featuring the imaginative director of Frankenweenie, Tim Burton (Alice in Wonderland); a special look at the world of Oz The Great and Powerful with director Sam Raimi (Spider-Man trilogy); and the illustrious voice cast of Walt Disney Animation Studios' Wreck-It Ralph, including John C. Reilly (Step Brothers) and Sarah Silverman (The Sarah Silverman Program), and director Rich Moore (Futurama). Hall H Tags: Animation | Movies | Science Fiction & Fantasy 2:15-3:15 USA Network's Psych Psych returns to Comic-Con for a fourth consecutive year, with a fan-focused event that will invite the audience to be not just viewers, but active participants. Psych-O fans can look forward to a hilarious and uncensored experience with the creative team behind the hottest fake psychic detective agency on TV. Psych stars James Roday (Shawn Spencer), Dulé Hill (Burton "Gus" Guster), Maggie Lawson (Juliet O'Hara), Tim Omundson (Carlton Lassiter), Kirsten Nelson (Chief Karen Vick), and Corbin Bernsen (Henry Spencer), along with Psych producers Steve Franks (creator/executive producer), Kelly Kulchak (executive producer), and Chris Henze (executive producer) will dedicate the afternoon to answering fan questions and interacting with the audience, sharing secrets & stories from the set in this "chat" with 4,250 of their closest fans. Attendees will see video clips produced exclusively for Comic-Con, a never-before-seen "first look" at the Season 7 episodes currently in production, and a taste of Psych's milestone 100th episode, "100 CLUEs". Ballroom 20 2:30-3:30 MTV's Teen Wolf Cast members Tyler Posey, Dylan O'Brien, Crystal Reed, Tyler Hoechlin, Holland Roden and Colton Haynes, along with executive producer Jeff Davis, present an exclusive first-look at a new episode, followed by a Q&A session. Stay for the don't-miss world premiere trailer of MTV's upcoming scripted comedy series The Inbetweeners. Room 6A 3:00-4:00 VIZ Media Panel Get the latest updates and exciting news from VIZ Media staff on your favorite manga and anime. You'll also get the scoop on new acquisitions, upcoming releases, and projects VIZ has yet to announce. Get in line early and get a chance to win prizes! Room 7AB 3:00-4:00 Hungry for Dystopia With the skyrocketing popularity of The Hunger Games, dystopian literature has been creating major waves in the media. What attracts these authors to explore the concept of a totalitarian future that possibly awaits us all? Anna North (America Pacifica) leads the discussion with panelists Neal Shusterman (Unwind trilogy), Lissa Price (Starters), Paolo Bacigalupi (The Drowned Cities), Michael Grant (BZRK), Daniel H. Wilson (Amped), Gennifer Albin (Crewel), and Marie Lu (Legend trilogy). Room 25ABC Tags: Science Fiction & Fantasy | Writers & Writing 3:30-4:35 Beauty and the Beast Stars Kristin Kreuk (Smallville) and Jay Ryan (Terra Nova), along with executive producers Jennifer Levin (Without a Trace) and Sherri Cooper (Brothers and Sisters), discuss the new CW fall show: a modern adaptation of the beloved fairy tale. The series centers on Catherine Chandler (Kreuk), a tough-minded NYPD homicide detective, who is haunted by witnessing her mother's murder nine years before and the murderer's quick demise at what she perceived to be the hands of a beast. After years of searching, Catherine finally discovers the beast is Vincent Keller (Ryan), a survivor of a military experiment that went disastrously wrong and left him in hiding to lead a secret life. Join the cast and producers for an exclusive viewing of the first episode, followed by a panel discussion moderated by Dalton Ross (assistant managing editor, Entertainment Weekly). Ballroom 20 3:30-4:30 FUNimation Sneak Peek: Mass Effect: Paragon Lost and Coming Soon A very special look at Mass Effect: Paragon Lost, a new animated feature based on the world of EA and BioWare's Mass Effect games, in addition to some exclusive looks at new series coming soon from FUNimation, one of the North American leaders in anime. Room 24ABC 3:45-4:45 Image: The Walking Dead The bestselling, award-winning comic The Walking Dead has been a critical and commercial success-and its TV adaptation on AMC holds its own weight as a record-setting juggernaut. Join creator/writer Robert Kirkman and series artist Charlie Adlard for a rare sit-down, where they will discuss the past, present, and future of the decade's most talked about zombie phenomenon. A Q&A will follow the conversation between the visionary collaborators. Moderated by Sina Grace. Room 6A 4:00-5:00 Wilfred: Screening and Q&A Elijah Wood (Lord of the Rings) stars as Ryan, a young man struggling unsuccessfully to make his way in the world until he forms a unique friendship with Wilfred, his neighbor's canine pet, played by Jason Gann (The Wedge), who co-created and starred in the Australian version of Wilfred in 2007. While everyone else sees Wilfred as just a dog, Ryan sees a crude and surly man in cheap dog suit. Elijah and Jason join Wilfred co-stars Fiona Gubelmann (Don't Trust the B** in Apt 23), and Dorian Brown (Roommates) as well as showrunner/executive producer David Zuckerman (Family Guy) and executive producer/director Randall Einhorn (The Office) to discuss bringing this unique live-action comedy to life. Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 4:30-5:30 Marvel: Next Big Thing The Marvel Universe is where the biggest comic stories happen-so wouldn't you like to be the first to know what Marvel has planned? Get the latest news on Marvel's plan for their biggest heroes and villains, with some surprises along the way! Editor Sana Amanat, editor-in-chief Axel Alonso, Marvel talent scout C. B. Cebulski, and others answer all your burning questions while giving you a sneak peek at the future of Marvel. Room 6DE 4:40-5:45 Cracking the Case with Sherlock Holmes and Watson: A Behind-the-scenes Look at CBS's New Series Elementary Sir Arthur Conan Doyle introduced the world to Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson over 120 years ago. This fall on CBS, the dynamic duo gets a modern-day makeover cracking cases in contemporary New York City. Brilliant investigator Sherlock, played by Jonny Lee Miller (Dexter), is a recent rehab graduate paired with his worst nightmare: sober coach Joan Watson, played by Lucy Liu (Charlie's Angels). Together, Sherlock's unique detective skills and Watson's medical expertise make a formidable force capable of solving the NYPD's most impossible cases. Be the first to see an exclusive sneak peek at the new television series, followed by a panel discussion with series stars Jonny Lee Miller and Lucy Liu and executive producers Robert Doherty and Carl Beverly, moderated by Entertainment Weekly assistant managing editor Dalton Ross. Ballroom 20 4:45-5:45 The Expendables 2-Real American Heroes Sylvester Stallone and the legendary cast of the sequel to 2010's smash hit film preview the real-deal muscles, weapons, skills, and explosions that went into making a film even bigger and badder than the original. Terry Crews, Randy Couture, Dolph Lundgren, Jean Claude Van Damme, and Arnold Schwarzenegger will join the panel discussion. Hall H 5:00-6:00 MTV Geek: Creator Pitch LIVE! MTV Comics executive editor Tom Akel hosts a live pitch competition between three of the top creators in the business. Just three weeks prior to Comic-Con, creators were each given the same topic, something that's been a hot button issue in the industry in the past year, from which they will draw their inspiration to develop a new comic series. Creators have 10 minutes to present their pitch to the fans. They're be some time for questions, and then the pitches will be put it to a vote that's determined by you! Room 25ABC 5:00-6:00 Archer: Screening and Q&A This animated half-hour comedy revolves around the spy agency known as the International Secret Intelligence Service (ISIS) and the lives of its self-involved employees. Series creator Adam Reed (Sealab 2021) and the show's voice actors discuss their daunting and enigmatic work of espionage, reconnaissance missions, wiretapping, and undercover surveillances-which are all actually unmitigated occasions for the ISIS staff to undermine, sabotage, and betray each other for personal gain. Panelists include H. Jon Benjamin (Bob's Burgers) as the highly skilled yet incredibly vain master spy "Sterling Archer," Aisha Tyler (The Talk) as Archer's fellow agent and ex-girlfriend "Lana Kane," Chris Parnell (Saturday Night Live) as the easily intimidated comptroller-turned-ISIS-agent "Cyril Figgis," Judy Greer (Arrested Development) as the loquacious secretary "Cheryl Tunt," and Amber Nash (Frisky Dingo) as the discordant director of human resources for ISIS "Pam Poovey." Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 5:45-6:45 Vertigo: A View from the Cutting Edge of Comics It's a big year for Vertigo, with exciting new projects like Fairest, Punk Rock Jesus, and Saucer Country joining American Vampire, Fables, The Unwritten, and Sweet Tooth. Get the lowdown on all your Vertigo favorites-and some that will be-and catch the latest on new graphic novels like Stieg Larsson's The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo Vol. 1 and others, with senior VP/executive editor Karen Berger, plus Rafael Albuquerque (American Vampire), Mike Allred (iZombie), Mark Buckingham (Fables), Mike Carey (The Unwritten), Jeff Lemire (Sweet Tooth), Sean Murphy (Punk Rock Jesus), Dustin Nguyen (American Vampire: Lord of Nightmares), Scott Snyder (American Vampire, American Vampire: Lord of Nightmares), Bill Willingham (Fables, Fairest), and others. Room 6DE 6:00-7:00 Nikita Q&A and Exclusive Video Presentation Nikita stars Maggie Q (Mission: Impossible 3), Shane West (ER), and Lyndsy Fonseca (Kick-Ass) and executive producer Craig Silverstein (Bones) return to Comic-Con just days before they begin production on season 3. Find out what's in store for our new powerful team of heroes consisting of Nikita, Michael, Alex, punk rock hacker Seymour Birkhoff, brilliant CIA analyst Ryan Fletcher, and ex-Navy SEAL Sean Pierce. From Wonderland Sound and Vision in association with Warner Bros. Television, the third season of Nikita debuts this October and will air Fridays at 9/8c on The CW. Nikita: The Complete Second Season will be released on Blu-ray and DVD on October 2. Room 6BCF 6:00-7:15 Showtime: Dexter The gasps from last season's finale can still be heard among Dexter fans as their worst fears were realized, Dexter got caught and by none other than Deb! What will he do? What will she do? What's next for America's Favorite Serial Killer? If the suspense is killing you, don't miss this incredible panel, where you'll be the first to see the Comic-Con exclusive first two minutes of the season premiere. Moderator Ralph Garman (KROQ Entertainment reporter) presides over a revealing interview and Q&A session with the stars and executive producers of Dexter. Featured panelists include series star/executive producer Michael C. Hall (Dexter), Jennifer Carpenter (Deb), and special guest star Yvonne Strahovski (Hanna). Also appearing are executive producers John Goldwyn, Sara Colleton, Scott Buck, and Manny Coto. Plus Dexter fans will be the first to see the world premiere trailer of one of the hottest series on television, Homeland, presented by executive producers Howard Gordon and Alex Gansa. The new season of Dexter premieres September 30, at 9pm ET/PT only on Showtime. Ballroom 20 8:00-11:00 Hall H and Ballroom 20 Saturday Panel Playback Didn't get into either Hall H or Ballroom 20 today? We feel your pain! In this three-hour block, Comic-Con will rebroadcast some of the day's popular panels from those two giant rooms. Best of all, those in attendance will get to vote on what they want to see. It's democracy at its finest AND it's a second chance to see these panels. (Please note: these playbacks will include only the panel discussions. None of the film clips or footage shown at the live events will be shown here.) Room 25ABC Category:Blog posts Category:Comic-con 2012 Schedules Category:Comic Con 2012